


Warmth

by Kanae



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae/pseuds/Kanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and everyone needs something to keep them warm. Aigis is no exception.</p><p>(Set a few days after Aigis got back from the Kirijo Lab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“Minato-san,”

Her voice comes out as a light murmur, shy and hesitant even to her own ears. He halts by the head of the stairs, one hand on the rail, and turns to regard her with a questioning gaze.

“I heard from Mitsuru-san that you were appointed to go to the grocery store,” she starts, straightening even as Koromaru waves his tail at her. “Would you mind if I accompany you?”

“Not at all,” he says, and Aigis is relieved to see a small smile graze his features at her request. “I will go get my jacket.”

He reappears no more than five minutes later, a dark muffler hung around his shoulders, his winter-jacket on and fully buttoned up. “Let’s go, Aigis.”

She smiles, “Yes.”

A cold gush of wind receives them as soon as they step out of the dorm, and Minato sticks his hands deeper into his pockets. At his side, Aigis walks in her school uniform, all too aware of the curious looks her choice of clothing is attracting from the passers-by.

“The temperature is of 8°C, but it will drop below 5°C by sunset,” Aigis announces then, though it is data she collected well before leaving the dorms. “It would be in our best interest to be back by then considering you didn't bring any gloves with you, Minato-san.”

Minato holds back a smile at that, she notices. The reason for his apparent amusement eludes her, but she doesn’t question it. "What about you, then? You are wearing nothing but your uniform."

She feels oddly ashamed as she lowers her eyes and says, "Ah, this clothing suits me just fine. My circuits are unharmed by low temperatures."

He gazes sidelong at her. “Hn, is that so?”

“Yes. It is only natural, when you think about it. A weapon like me must be able to fight shadows at any given time, regardless of the weather or the environment.”

Even though it is such a plain, simple truth, stating it makes her chest feel heavy. It is a weight she has begun to get more and more accustomed to after returning from the Kirijo lab; yet, it doesn’t seem to be becoming any easier to carry, or any less displeasing.

Aigis is still trying to put a name to it when something warm is placed around her shoulders. She looks down only to find Minato’s scarf, and the finding leaves her equal parts confused and mortified. "Minato-san, what are you doing?"

Minato shrugs. “It’s only natural, right?” He asks, and Aigis recognizes her own words in the question. "Everyone needs something to keep them warm."

Her frown only deepens, but Minato is no longer looking at her. "My circuits were built to endure low and high temperatures, Minato-san. I do not require additional clothing." She removes the muffler, hands it back to him rather pointedly, "However, you may fall sick if you wear only your jacket in this temperature. Please, take it back.”

He does not even spare it a glance. "I will be fine."

" _But_ —"

“No buts, Aigis," he says, fixing her with a look that makes her every complaint die on her tongue. "You're keeping the scarf until we get back to the dorm. If you don’t want me to catch a cold, then bring a jacket tomorrow. Understood?"

Aigis gazes at the muffler, hesitating still. “Understood,” she acquiesces despite herself, but makes no effort to wrap it around her neck. "...If Minato-san so desires, I will do as he says."

She feels more than sees him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're still worried I will get sick."

It's a statement rather than a question. Still, Aigis’s conflicted silence provides all the confirmation he needs. Minato sighs.

“You can be really stubborn, you know that?" He reaches out for the scarf, “Whatever makes you happy, I guess….”

The disappointment comes as a surprise. Her fingers nearly refusing to give it up, as a shock. Aigis tries to collect her thoughts, to remind herself that giving it back is the right thing to do; to find her voice and muster words of gratitude. Instead, Minato’s fingers lightly brush her knuckles and her heart nearly goes into overdrive.

"Then, let's share it."

"Minato-san…?"

Aigis tries to search his eyes, but Minato’s gaze is set on the muffler.

“Let’s share it," he repeats. "If we do, you will have something to keep you warm and I won't get sick. You would be okay with that, wouldn't you?"

Aigis weights the offer for a moment, finding no apparent downsides to it. "That... seems agreeable enough," she musters, feeling strangely flustered.

A smile touches Minato's lips. "Good," he mutters, before stepping close to wrap the scarf around both their necks.

Aigis stares at his hands; the way they move, precise yet gentle, careful not to hurt her, even though both of them know such a thing cannot happen.

"We're lucky Bebe made it so long," he comments, gaze darting towards hers at last.

"I believe we are," Aigis agrees, returning his smile. "Though if I may, I would like to suggest he use thicker material next time. It seems this isn't quite enough to quell the cold, given the rosy color your cheeks have acquired."

Minato's hands halt for a moment, and then his smile is softening before Aigis' very eyes. "I guess," he says, and something in his voice feels warmer than any article of clothing she has ever worn.

"All done,” that smile widens ever so slightly. “Let's go, Aigis."

“...Thank you, Minato-san.”

He receives her gratitude with gracious silence, setting the pace of their walk. Aigis easily matches his steps with her own, careful to stay close, though not close enough to bump into him or let her temperature affect him. Still, Minato’s left hand now hangs limply at his side, and the proximity makes it so it brushes her own every few steps.

And Aigis cannot help but wonder, as she looks at his peaceful profile from the corner of her eye, her fingers unexplainably itching to entwine with his own—

_How could she not have realized how cold she was before?_

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistake! English is not my mother-tongue and I didn't have a beta reader, but I didn't want that to keep me from sharing some love for this wonderful pairing. Hopefully this wasn't too much of a bore!


End file.
